Firsts
by TicheEverlong
Summary: Chloe is in her first year of university and has to go through the whole party thing, thanks to Tori. Who can say no to her, right? At the party, she meets this mystery boy. Who knew that tonight would be the night she felt fireworks. - AH. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Firsts**

**Disclaimer!** - I do NOT own Darkest Powers or any of the characters.

***Sobs in corner***

…..,,,,,...

It was the first day of college, a monumental change for Chloe Saunders. She was a freshman and shared a room with her best friend Victoria Enright, or Tori unless you wanted to be brutally killed on the spot. Chloe was sat cross legged on her bed, scribbling down directions for her latest attempt at a scene for her Screen writing class the next day. It wasn't going well however as the sheer amount of newness had her nerves on edge and she couldn't concentrate. Tori came strutting out of their en-suit bathroom wearing a silver party dress which made her curves look even bigger, if that was even possible. She was holding up 3 dresses of the same make, a deep purple, yellow and red.

'I don't know which dress to choose! This is a disaster' she moaned, staring at all three at arms length.

'Uh Tori, are you feeling okay? You never have problems with fashion decisions. You always know what to wear' Chloe replied looking over at Tori with concern furrowing her brow.

'This isn't for me silly, its for you! You have to look your best if we want any boy to acknowledge you tonight. You've been celibate for far too long, have you even had a boyfriend?' sniggered Tori, pulling Chloe up and pressing each of the skimpy sparkly materials to her chest.

'O-oh, I don't think the party is such a good idea..'

'Don't be so stupid Chloe! You've been so cooped up and nervous lately. All you need is a little fun, and I can definitely work some magic there' Tori winked at her, making Chloe blush furiously. 'Now who do you like, you could at least help me a little by telling me that'.

'N-no one!' Chloe replied, her stutter and bashfulness giving her away as she thought of the tall, muscular basketball player she spotted every day on her morning walks. His back muscles rippling as he jumped up to dunk the ball, she had almost drooled.

'Aha! So there is someone. Well, when I'm done with you no one will be able to say no, put this on and be quick or we're going to be late!' she said, tossing a deep purple dress on her lap and hurrying to finish applying her make-up.

…..,,,...

The room was heaving with people, all of them unknown to Chloe. The only one she did know was Tori and she had run off to flirt with some jock too fast for her to see where she went. She knew she was meant to meet Simon there somewhere, but this totally wasn't her scene at all. All she wanted to do was escape. The music was horrendous, some rock/punk combination that just screeched out of the cheap speakers and probably damaged her ear drums. She was making her way towards where she thought Tori had disappeared when she noticed a gap in people which she squeezed her way into with relief.

That relief was short lived however, when she noticed the tall figure with lanky hair leaning against the wall. He was wearing converse sneakers, baggy jeans and an over-sized hoody. Her gaze travelled up his body to his face, which was covered by shoulder length greasy black hair. His face looked like it had recently started getting over a bad patch of acne, his eyes were green and looking straight at her. She blushed, realising that she had been staring at him like some kind of buffoon. As she was collecting her thoughts some drunk sophomore fell into her, knocking her straight into this mysterious guy.

Chloe threw out her arms, flailing as she fell head first towards the floor. The next thing she knew she was pressed up against the wall and a pair of strong arms were holding her shoulders, a curtain of black hair parting to show piercing green eyes.

'I-I'm s-sorry!' she stammered, absolutely furious and embarrassed, honestly trying to figure out what had just happened.

The green eyed man just scowled at her, growling as he said 'Watch where your going'.

'I-I tripped but im okay now, let go of me' she said, her panic bubbling within her chest at realising how close he was to her. His face was inches from hers, their noses centimetres from touching, and she couldn't help her gaze from fluttering between his eyes and mouth.

'Is there something on my face?' he practically spat at her, making her notice how angry he looked, and how he dwarfed her tiny frame. Chloe started to hyperventilate, causing him to loosen his grip a fraction, a worried haze coming into his eyes. She took his weakened hold as an opportunity, jerking forward and running through the mass of people before she started to cry.

Chloe thought she was heading towards the exit, but she was panicking too much and running completely in the wrong direction. Her thoughts were so jumbled that she almost ran straight into the punch table, instead she managed to come to a stop and she leant over catching her breath. She realised that she was now at the back of the room, opposite the door, so she turned around and walked straight into what felt like a brick wall. She rebounded off and tripped over her feet, landing on her ass. Looking up, she saw the green eyed man again and started to get angry.

'What do you.. ow!' she shouted in pain, trying to pick herself up off the floor but finding she couldn't stand on her one foot. The green eyed man reached down and helped her up, steadying her by putting his arm around her back.

'Looks like you've sprained your ankle, I'm taking you home. Where do you live?' he asked, his brow furrowing.

'As if I would tell a completely random guy where I live' she replied, still trying to stand on her foot, the pain bringing tears to her eyes.

He thought for a few seconds before his face set into a determined frown and he said 'Right, your coming with me then' as he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her towards the door.

'Put me down, I don't even know who you are!' she screamed, writhing and trying to get out of his grip. As she was writhing he moved his hold to make sure that he didn't drop her and to his embarrassment his hand slipped beneath the hem of her dress and touched the top of her thigh. He quickly pulled back and put her on the floor, grabbed both her arms and put her over his shoulder instead.

'I said put me down!' she screamed again, pounding her fists on dereks back. He ignored her and carried on walking, out of the door and into the corridor.

'My names Derek by the way.' he mumbled, feeling embarrassment coming on – he has a girl over his shoulder – what's wrong with him! Derek exited the building and as he headed towards the road he realised that Chloe had stopped punching him in the back.

'I-I'm Chloe, w-where are we going?' she said, curiosity getting the better of her. Little did Derek know she has noticed and was enjoying the view of his ass, hence the stutter.

'I'm taking you back to my place, you clearly can't look after yourself with that sprained ankle so you can stay on my couch since it was my fault anyway' he said, realising how awkward it sounded and adding 'It will be better by morning if you keep it elevated with an ice-pack, I'm first aid trained'.

Chloe thought about this and remembered what Tori had said. She decided that it couldn't hurt to just stay on this guys couch and she had all night to think up a story to tell her so she would back off for a bit.

'O-okay.'

Derek reached his apartment and opened the door, entering a small living room with a big couch and a flat-screen TV. He lay her down on the couch whilst saying 'Ill go and get you some pillows and a blanket' and left the room.

Chloe didn't know what to do, here she was on a guys couch – and a fairly cute guy if she was honest about it – but she had no idea why she was really here. Sure she had a sprained ankle, but why would Derek take it upon himself to help her, never mind invite her back to his apartment. As she delved deeper into thoughts that weren't exactly the cleanest, Derek had came in with a blanket and was stood there with his arm out, blanket in hand, waiting for her to accept it. He stared at her, wondering why she was blankly looking into space, and noticed how cute she was. Her hair was shoulder length and strawberry blond, her eyes the most refreshing baby blue colour. His gazed stopped at her mouth, her lips were pink and glossy, coated with lip gloss that smelt like watermelon to Derek. He noticed Chloes cheeks turn pink and looked up to see that she had snapped out of her daydream and had seen him staring.

'Uh.. sorry, I zoned out there. Here's your blanket' he said, one hand rubbing the back of his neck and the other still holding out the blanket awkwardly.

'T-thanks.. me t-too' she stammered, not knowing what to do next. She sat up, unfolding the blanket and placing it over her lap, becoming quite self-conscious about her dress. Derek reached forward and picked her bad foot up, taking her high heel off and putting it on the table, before doing the same with the other foot. This made Chloe blush even more and she longed to look away but she couldn't manage it. He was just so hot. She wanted to run her hands through his hair whilst pulling his lips to hers and kissing him softly, him laying down on top of her on the sofa...

'Earth to Chloe'

'O-oh! I'm S-sorry, what did y-you say?' she said, blushing even more furiously than before.

'Uh, do you wanna watch some TV?' he said, thrown off by her cheeks turning even pinker. _Maybe she likes me_, he thought. _What am I thinking.. Of course she doesn't like me, shes just freaked out because I can't stop staring at her.. Stop it Derek!_

'Oh, s-sure..'

Derek grabbed the remote and sat by Chloe on the couch, turning on the TV. He put Friend's on and put the remote on the table next to her feet. Chloe couldn't help but notice the heat coming from him and shivered slightly which had nothing to do with the cold. _God dammit, _she thought, _why am I feeling like this! I hardly know the guy! _

Derek noticed her shiver and thought _What the hell, _pulling her towards him and putting his arm around her shoulder. He noticed then that her hair smelled like strawberry's and her little frame fit into his side almost perfectly. She looked up at him and their eyes met.

She had meant to thank him for helping her, even though technically, it was his fault that she was hurt in the first place. But she got lost when she noticed his green eyes again. They were the colour of leaves in the spring, a bright piercing green. They widened slightly as he noticed her expression and slowly, they started to lean forwards.

They never knew it would start this way, but the kiss was explosive. Their eyes closed as his firm lips touched her soft ones briefly, before he pulled back and studied her face. She still had her eyes closed and was breathing faster. Derek started to worry and said 'I'm sorry, I didn't...'

'N-no!' she stammered 'D-do it again'.

He was shocked, but relieved and empowered as he leaned in to kiss her again, only this time with more force.

Chloe whimpered and turned her body so she could reach better, the blanket falling away forgotten. She pulled her knee's underneath her, ignoring the pain from her ankle, and leaned into Derek, putting her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair.

He groaned, running his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Chloe opened her mouth, her tongue coming forward to slide across his. They both moaned in unison and Derek grabbed Chloes leg and swung it over both of his, before moving his hands up to her waist.

_Omg, I'm straddling a guy.. an insanely hot guy.. I'm kissing an insanely hot guy, whilst straddling him.. _was all Chloe could think as their tongues battled for dominance and Derek's hands made their way up her sides. He ran his hands up her side, curving over her hip, and up to the swell of her breasts. _Oh shit, I'm getting hard. I'm such a damn pervert, I barely even know her!_ Derek thought as he broke the kiss, moving Chloe off his lap and standing up. He walked over to the window and tried to catch his breath.

Chloe was left panting on the sofa, wondering what the hell had just happened.

'D-Derek? A-are you o-okay?' she stammered, getting up and moving to stand behind him.

'Yeah.. Sorry. I got carried away. You deserve better than that..' he said, getting angry at himself for being so hormonal.

'I-I liked it.. I t-thought you did t-too' she said a little sadly, touching his arm. He turned around and was about to tell her that he enjoyed it too when he felt her hand reach under his shirt, feeling his abs.

'Oh..' she whispered, letting her fingers explore the bottom of my chest and stomach, delighted at what she felt. I held my breath and closed my eyes. _No one has touched me like this before, it feels so good.. Oh my god, shes close to my waistline.. _I gulp._ How am I supposed to stop her when she holds this much power over me.. Shit shes undoing my pants! _I open my eyes and watch as she fumbles with the button on my pants, managing to open it and slide the zipper down over my obvious erection – _Shit._


	2. Chapter 2

**Derek's POV**

_ Oh my god, she needs to stop.. I hope she doesn't stop.. I don't want her to stop.. _My mind kept repeating as Chloe's hands skimmed above my boxer shorts. She looked up and bit her lip, looking deep in thought.

"T-take your t-shirt off p-please" she demanded, as she lifted them hem up as far as she could reach. Without thinking I yanked it over my head and tossed it on the floor, moaning as her hands started running over my chest. She looked confused for a moment, her gazed going from my chest to my face.

"I-I know you from somewhere.." she pondered, before gasping and saying "Do you play basketball?"

"Yeah every morning, why?" I frown.

She blushes whilst saying "I-I've been admiring you whilst you play for a while now.. I just never had the courage to do anything.."

I feel myself blushing slightly, and pull her towards me whilst leaning down, my lips finding hers again, setting a slow lazy pace. I notice shes stood on her tip-toes, and that hardens my almost softening member, making it prod into her stomach. _This is so inappropriate.. Shes going to think im such a horny bastard.._

Chloe breaks the kiss, and instead plants kisses down my chest. I lean back against the wall, enjoying the new sensations - probably a bit too much - making little Derek harden even more. Her hands go back down to the waistband of my pants and boxers and hesitate for a few seconds, before moving down to rub my erection through the fabric.

I let out a long, deep growl from the core of my chest and pick her up, her legs wrapping around my back and her core landing smack bang onto my erection.

_What the hell was that! Since when do I bloody growl now! Get a hold of yourself Derek._

I turn around, putting Chloe's back against the wall and focus my attack on her lips, melding our mouths together and caressing her tongue. Chloe lets out a mewl and rocks her hips, causing her core to rub against my arousal.

_~SNAP~_

_Mental control be damned, I need release and shes damn well going to give it to me._

I grind my dick into her, making her break away from our kiss to let out an extremely loud moan.

_Fuck me, thats hot.. Need bed.. NOW._

I put my hands under Chloe's ass and literally powerwalk to my bedroom, breaking the kiss and throwing her down on the bed.

"Clothes.. off." I pant, staring at her, probably looking like one crazy mo-fucker. I didn't give two shits, I wasn't running this show anymore.

"Y-you f-first" she stuttered, blushing furiously.

I rip off my pants and boxer shorts, standing naked in front of her, my erection springing up and standing to attention next to my belly button, my eyes still trained on her.

She stands up and walks towards me. She kisses my chest and pushes me towards the bed. Confusedly I do what she asks, until I realise whats happening.

_Oh my jesus fucking christ shes stripping for me.._

I try to control my breathing and the almost painful throb of my dick as she grabbed the hem of her dress, and slowly shimmied it up. I watched it slip over her hips, then her chest and noticed that her blush covered her entire face, neck and chest. I hissed – _Wait, why the hell did I just hiss! _- and looking down I realised that my hand was now stroking my erection of its own accord, relieving me of some of the pain. The dress was off, and she was left standing in lacy blue matching underwear. I groan and move to the edge of the bed, as she moved towards me. We met in the middle and my hands instantly started roaming her body, our mouths crushing together in a lustful kiss. She let out a moan, making me roll her underneath me so I could be on top. Her legs went around my waist and her arms around my neck as our make out session became more heated. I ground my hips hard against her, both of us moaning in unison. I break the kiss and place small open-mouthed kisses down her neck.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whisper, my breath fanning out over her face. _Please say yes, please say yes.. I don't think I can stop.._

"Y-yes" she said determindly, reaching up to slide her panties down and placing my hands on her breasts. I moan and let my hands explore, unclasping her bra and throwing it over my shoulder. I grind myself into her one more time before reaching down and positioning myself, looking down at her. She looked up at me through lust filled eyes, squirming down on my shaft when I didn't enter fast enough.

I chuckled nervously, pushing myself into her slowly.

_Oh my fucking god. Must.. go.. slowly.. _I chant, trying my hardest not to just thrust fully into her warmth.


End file.
